Winter Sleep
by Nana-chiee
Summary: Long time lovers, Yuu and Saya are being seperated by war. Yuu promised he'd marry Saya when he comes back. 2 years have passed and finally, Saya gets news regarding Yuu. She went to look for him, but.. what is there for Saya to get knowledge of?


___hi guys.! this is Nana, well.. the characters here is: hachi as "Saya" Takumi as "Yuu" Nobu as "Lavi" Nana O. as "Asami" Ren as "Kyou" Reira as "Annaka Hime" Shin as "Shin ouji(shinouji) Yasu as "Headmaster/ Commander Hazuki" and Extras is : Howl penndragon from "Howls moving Castle" as himself but a King, and Sophie as the Queen, and michael (the kid inside howl's castle) as their Youngest son. I dont own any of the characters in NANA nor do I own HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE. My story doesnt follow any of the stories, nor do my story follows their names, but for better imagination, i listed their role here..though, different names. I OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. I only gave the NANA and HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE characters just so you could imagine the story better. Have fun!_

_Slashes of swords through fleshes that were so crimson in red .Blood all over the ground.. a tragic battle it is.._

"_YUU.!! WATCH OUT.!!!!" A guy screamed in a horrified voice._

CHAPTER 1: The first time we met.

SAYA TERASHIMA

**On the new year**

"DOONG.!~~" the bell sounded as we clapped three times, bowed our heads and said our wishes. "C'mon saya.. let's go to the lake.!" Asami happily invited me, pointing to the beautiful lake where a sakura tree peeks so beautifully. "ok!" I nodded. That was spring, I was 14…

We were happily running around the lake. We heard something breaking from the house nearby the shrine.. it turned out to be two men fighting, and was headed our way. "Saya-chan, LOOK OUT!" I was bumped by the muscular man and was thrown into the lake, I fell.. but the boy before my eyes caught my lenses, and so, I fell to the water. I gasped.. I didn't know how to swim..

YUU ATO

I was fighting with that idiot muscular man who harassed my mom, I was 16.. and it was spring. I could hear someone tripping, I sighted a person whom I can impossibly avert my eyes from. I didn't care about what was happening anymore.. I jumped into the water. A lake that was small but unexpectedly deep.. I.. reached her to the shallowest of the deep, dark emptiness. As I got her into my arms, and while I carried her to shore, I did nothing but to stare at her as I did before..she did the same. After reaching the surface, a hand immediately took her away beyond my reach, and started screaming a name that might be hers.. "SAYA! SAYA!" The guy, who I suspect that might be her father screamed horrifyingly. Lavi murasaki, a friend of mine.. was beside her. Yet, I was still staring at her as she did the same. The big guy started beating on me again, and I had to run for it.. I could hear her say "don't go.." .. even it hurts to loose track of her now.. I just muttered.. "Don't worry.. I'll come look for you, Saya" I smiled reassuringly. She smiled gently and lost consciousness as I go.

4 weeks have passed, 4 weeks of looking for her, but I was about to give up. What could I possibly be thinking? She couldn't be living here, I already checked out the whole village, and it's impossible she'd live nearby, coz if she did, then I could've seen her already.. I, even forgot her name… **someone plays the harp and made Yuu wanna know who it was, he reached the location of where the song was coming from, it was just by the neighborhood. Too bad, when he was about to peek.. the one who was playing has already left..**

I was out of hope.. It was the final day of the 4th week, the sun is setting, I was walking back to the village, face down. I hear something dropping. I looked up.. to have my eyes widen, to, as well, drop what I was carrying.. to stare at the girl I have fallen for.. _"Saya"_ The name echoed in my head. "S..S..Sa..Saya..?" I managed to say the words that was lumping my throat the whole time. The name that was been hiding from my mind.. so.. her name was "saya" ? It felt really blissful. She places her hands to her face, I walked more closer to her.. we just stared at each other.. She grabbed a handful of my shirt and threw her arms around me. I gave into the moment. There was nothing to explain anymore.. this is what we wanted. It's officially what we wanted..

We walked home holding hands. "Saya Terashima" she said with a gentle smile. "Terashima" ? she has the same last name as the family in my neighborhood.. "Yuu Ato" I replied with a humble smile. "Oh, I'm going this way.." she said. "oh, then let me take you home.." I offered. She just smiled her gentle smile. We stopped by at the house where I heard someone playing the harp.. It was the family home of the Terashimas. "You, you live here.?!" He said in shock. "yes, why?" she asked. "I live just over there.." I pointed to my house. "really.? Then you're the one Ato Ouji-chan was talking about.!" She exclaimed. "wow.. this is unexpected. By any chance, were you the one playing the harp version of "Seal of the wind?" I asked. I fell for the music. Her eyes widen, but she smiled right after. "Yes.. and you were the boy on the back yard then?" she nodded as she asked a question at the same time. "uuh.. yeah" I said, smiling. I'm really happy right now.. she invited me inside her house.. her father was strick, but a harlequin at the same time. I watched her play the harp.. so graceful she is..so pretty she is, I've fallen for her the first time we met.. that is.

**CHAPTER 1: END**

[[P.S i placed this on the "Nana" category coz of the title "winter sleep" which is one of the soundtrack of the anime..i dont own the song or anything.]]well, this's chapter 1, i'll be posting chapter 2 next time^.^ I'm still not sure if I would make this a 5-chaptered story, but.. what i have in mind is originally 3. So, you can comment about what you think. tell me if something's not appropriate, so i can improve the second chapter. This would be the first i'd be publishing.. im not familliar with fanfic yet, so please... bare with me ^.^ thank you.! `.~Nana.` =3


End file.
